Patient
by bubblegum shaved ice
Summary: SasuSaku. Hospital beds are not made for sex.


SasuSaku Smut Month 2015:

 **day 3: recovery**

 **warning: this is smut over story.**

* * *

 **Patient**

 **.**

When Sakura reaches across him in attempt to lift him up he turns to his left to stop her from doing so, leaning down on the stood-up pillow so that the hard mattress can dig into still healing flesh. To let the temporary shot of pain remind him of what he lost and what he gained.

Sasuke may be her patient, but first and foremost, he was a man and her...

 _He didn't know what he was to her really._

But he won't be babied by her and he definitely won't be a burden for Sakura, especially when she would casually touch him on his shoulders or hold his hands despite the professional environment of the hospital. It made it so much harder to ignore everything. Like just how useless he felt without his arm. He was sick and tired of dragging her down all the time. How he needed her help to do the simplest of tasks and his own inability to defend himself. Her, maybe. Them, to be honest. The both of them.

He's heard the rumours.

How the Godaime's apprentice could do so much better than the village traitor, how he - _such a bastard_ \- was taking advantage over her sweet and kind disposition.

It didn't matter anyway. He would leave as soon as they stabilised the blood loss and finished monitoring him for any other internal damage. After that he would plan his journey away from Konohagakure. He would return, it was his home now - but life wandering, helping those that also lost everything was a life that called out for him more. He yearned to travel, to see the world. Hopefully, with a lighter heart this time.

 _He would also need to clear things up with Sakura before he left._

Speak of the cat, and she shall come jumping in.

With bundles of bandages and a basin in her hand, Sakura looks every part the medic-nin she is. It is only her choice of dress that leaves him stunned. Given that the hospital wasn't actually open (it's half past midnight), he wasn't sure whether this was her as medic or her as a visitor.

She has on a sheer robe ( _was there anything underneath?_ ) tied loosely at the waist, probably to create the illusion of a fuller bust. He has come to learn within the short month that he has stayed in the village that Sakura had become very self conscious of her breasts and he blames her mentor solely for that. Because despite not having actually _seen_ them, he is sure that her chest is fine.

At least... it certainly felt fine every time she presses them lightly across his chest whenever she reaches for something over the bed.

Such as now, as she wrung the water out of the towel and she wiped him down. The lingering touches lasting a little longer than what would be considered normal in his opinion. As she got past the abdominal muscles and dipped lower, he wriggled slightly to the side to keep her from causing any potential harm towards the relationship they had managed to maintain until now.

They were going at a good pace. A pace he could handle, with a relationship ambiguous enough that if he were to leave the village - she could still give up on him with no strings attached and no guilt present. Sakura wouldn't be bound by any promises to wait for a useless man whose life lacked the stability women like her would want.

She had started cleaning his back instead; but after she deemed it clean, it was as if she really tried to use his abdomen as a towel by how often her hands - peeking past the towel - brushed against his skin. Once again, he could only squirm in hopes that she would understand that he was only trying to protect her from a potentially embarrassing situation if her hands wandered any lower.

"Kami. Stop moving, Sasuke-kun. You are the most impatient patient I've had to deal with in a long time!" He glared at her.

"There aren't other guys who you'll do this with, are there? Because if you do this to men, they may get the wrong impression."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? Of course there isn't anyone else I would do this to, they might sue me for sexual harassment if I tried," she laughed. "I only do this because you're my boyfriend!"

 _Boyfriend?_ Oh.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, apparently they already had 'the talk'. Because he was her 'boyfriend', which would automatically make her his 'girlfriend'. His face must have showed his confusion despite how occupied he felt by the warm just below because Sakura's teasing expression immediately turns worried as her brows furrow.

"You mean... You would do this with another girl?" She asks. Timidly, a tender-footed deer as it senses danger.

"No." Sasuke growled. _Kami, she's annoying._

"Would I do this to anybody but you?"

He pulled her in for a kiss that she seemed to be equally prepared for, despite the sudden action.

When his lips covered hers, he was not gentle. Not cruel - but certainly not gentle. The pulse of his blood was too jagged, too urgent - and in response - his kiss was that of a starving lover, not that of a gentle title such as 'boyfriend'. He would have forced her mouth open too, if she hadn't let him in herself.

Deciding that since he was physically unable to ease her up the wall, press his hips against hers and kiss her senseless - Sasuke pulled Sakura towards him instead. Fingers gently stroking her chin, guiding her closer as Sakura climbed atop the white bed that became their stage. Straddling him as she tried to avoid his injured limb.

"I need this now, Sasuke-kun. Don't stop."

"I can't. I didn't dream that-"

He stopped mid sentence as he felt her hand grab him through the thin fabric of the hospital garments. He had told a lie and she had punished him without knowing. Of course he had dreamed. He dreamed in vivid detail, but it was nothing compared to the site before him as her robe slipped past her shoulders, barely concealing her modesty.

He needed her so much right now. Not her hand, but to be in her.

Still, he could hold back for now. with his still healing stump of an arm, there was not much he could do to stop her. Especially when his working hand was entangled in her hair, guiding her in his kiss before his lips left her mouth to trail down her neck to the triangle above your collarbones. He delighted in hearing the soft moans and mewling that escaped her, firing his passion even more. And he was _so close_.

Reaching down to remove her hands from him - Kami, it was torturous - before throwing the gown off her, he took her in. The Sharingan burning to be released just to embed the sight in his mind to ease his tension during what lonely nights may follow away from her.

Sakura had looked away in shame as she saw the speechless expression on Sasuke's face when her robe was off. She knew her body wasn't as soft and pliant and feminine as what other beautiful women Sasuke must have seen. But when she felt one hand massage a single breast and his mouth cover the bud of another - she was undone.

"Stop! Uhn... Sasuke-kun!"

The sight of his devouring her breast and the pink nipple being encircled by his tongue only made it worse and she had to pull herself away from him.

Aiming to please him just as much, to give him the same pleasure she felt, she knelt over his legs. Her mouth positioned exactly where she knew he was the most sensitive from the stretching she saw under the sheets, and felt beneath her hands.

She was about to swallow his penis when Sasuke grabbed her instead. Whispering 'next time' in her ears before his hand went between her thighs, the flesh there still sensitive from her last orgasm. She was sure his fingers must have felt her twitch.

"Can I? We can still stop now."

Positioning his cock at her entrance, he didn't think he could. Luckily, Sakura didn't either.

"No, please. Sasuke-kun. I want this." _I want you._

Reaching down, he entered her in a wet, piercing thrust. Neither of them were patient on the ride. The burning physical awareness of each other in the position only served to make it more intense as they saw each other so clearly. She gripped handfuls of white duvet on each side of him, while his hand would leave a five-fingered bruise on her hip the next morning as it lifted her up to make her ride hard and meet each of his thrusts. Rocking against each other on the foldable bed, the sounds of creaking were drowned out by the wetness against each other.

It wasn't long until Sasuke heard himself growling out her name as he felt himself nearing completion, the foreplay and the built up sexual pressure becoming too much.

"Come, please."

To hear her name tumbling out of Sasuke as his body shuddered against hers and his pulse beating inside of her already sensitive opening, she soon felt another wave of pleasure follow as warm liquid filled her and Sasuke collapse on her. His head resting between her head and shoulder before the both of them slid below the sheets with no regard for the mess they had created.

Unfortunately, Sakura found out that afterglow apparently didn't apply well on small (cheap) hospital beds. As she was uncomfortably squashed between the injured man that she loved and did not want to injure and a wall she only wished to punch a hole through.

Worse, her lover had reverted back to his unintelligible speech patterns.

"Sakura. How did we- I mean... when-"

If Sakura were to ever ask him about his inability to structure a proper sentence at this moment, he would have blamed it on fatigue. At least he managed to get her name out without much trouble.

"When did you become my boyfriend?"

He could only nod. For someone who was so talkative in coitus, Sakura wondered whether her boyfriend and her could only ever hold proper conversations while they had sex. Because if they were, she would have to invest in some thicker blankets for their tatami in the future.

"You were never going to ask me, so I thought we might as well skip the talk."

"Hn."

"No need to thank me. I know I'm awesome."

 _Who else would you have hospital sex with?_ went unsaid.

"Ah. Thank-you, Sakura."

* * *

 **note.**

I never knew I could write so much smut (that's a lie, I wrote 'Love, don't be shy').

This one feels like it could slip easily into my other fic (parfums), and was quite fun to write even though it was a little harder to finish. Day 3's prompt was the one I was initially the most attracted to in the first week. But I just didn't feel inspired as soon as my fingers hit the keyboard =[


End file.
